1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of interconnecting coaxial cables of different sizes and characteristic impedances, particularly where a transmission cable must be run under carpets or within furniture to interconnect electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often in the prior art, in order to connect equipment having cables of different physical size and construction together it was necessary to construct matching networks of resistors and capacitors with attendant phase shifts and loss of power. Also, the special connectors employed with each of the types of cables do not lend themselves to interconnection except with special adapters. The connectors themselves require a great deal of skill for installation and expensive equipment. Thus, to make an effective interconnection, special tools, skill, adapters and matching networks would be necessary and result in a large, bulky, unsightly connection not easily hidden from view.